El sporoggano
by Javicrabgamer
Summary: Esta historia cuenta las andanzas de un joven soldado sporoggano (un hombre seta) y de la guerra que lucha por liberar a su planeta de una amenaza alienígena y así poder crear la paz en Sporoggar


PRÓLOGO: AMANECER OSCURO

Era una noche normal, los sporogganos se limitaban a escuchar los cantos de las aves nocturnas desde las modestas casas del sector A-27. No pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, las setas de los alrededores hacian su típico leve pero hermoso movimiento, y las bioesporas danzaban cuales luciérnagas. El foro del sector A-27 estaba vacío. Pero en un lugar fuera de la mini-ciudad habían 3 jóvenes sporogganos campando en el sombrero de una seta gigante.

-Jabolet, tio, déjame mirar por los prismáticos- Decía uno de ellos mientras arrancaba parte de la superficie de la seta.

-Espérate, que lo termine de usar yo- Decía Jabolet mientras observaba la gran linea verde que rodeaba sporoggar.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir ya a mi casa, esto es un muermo. Nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Kelet- Decía Jabolet sin despegarse los prismáticos de los ojos.

-Espera, que voy contigo, hasta mañana Jabolet-

-Adiós Debolet-

Los amigos de Jabolet saltaron de seta en seta para bajar al suelo y volver a sus casas de A-27. A Jabolet le importaba lo mas mínimo que se fueran sus amigos, así el podía contemplar el paisaje nocturno en paz. Mientras miraba el cielo, quitó el pliegue y de repente una esfera de energía mantenía los prismáticos flotando en la misma posición donde había dejado de observar el cielo. Abrió su mochila y saco una botella de agua, después se la echó por su sombrero para que no se secase

-Esto si que es vida, sin tener que aguantar a Kelet ni a Debolet, sin tener que escuchar las riñas constantes de mis padres ni a la estúpida de mi hermana- Suspira satisfactoriamente.

Quita el pliegue y se pone a mirar el cielo de nuevo con los prismáticos. Tras estar un rato embobado con la linea verde se percata de una cosa.

-Que serán esas cositas...-Le pone el zoom al máximo para poder apreciar lo que le extrañaba.-...¡Son naves de combate Keltianas!-

Tras verlas busca en su mochila su transmisor para avisarles a sus padres. Lo coge y les llama.

-¡Papá! ¡Cógelo joder!- Tras ver que no contestan guarda el transmisor y observa que las naves se encontraban prácticamente al lado de su posición.

-¡Mierda!- Un caza pasó rozando la seta en la que se encontraba. Las demás naves desaparecieron del cielo, y tras un instante se materializaron en la ciudad. Los keltianos eran los principales enemigos de los sporogganos. Podría decirse que los sporogganos, al ser humanoides con forma de seta no toleran el calor, y los keltianos son seres que viven en lugares donde las temperaturas son altas, por el simple hecho de que viven en el mismo planeta (Spóroggar o también dicho Fungogar) no eran compatibles.

Jabolet se quedó de piedra al ver como las naves lanzaban cápsulas llenas de soldados keltianos. Sabía que si hubiese bajado de la seta tras avistar las naves, podría haber ido a avisar a su familia...pero nada habría cambiado, los keltianos les habrían matado en la huida. Mientras pensaba en que hacer, se oían disparos y explosiones, los cazas bombardeaban todo el sector convirtiéndolo todo en llamas, ceniza y gritos.

Con ver tal escalofriante escena, Jabolet arrugó su sombrero como muestra de tristeza.

Tras varios minutos, los que consiguieron escapar corrían por debajo de las setas, pero los keltianos les dieron caza.

Uno empezó a subir a la seta en la que estaba Jabolet.

-Eh tu, seta de mierda, arrodíllate- Decía el keltiano apuntándole con su rifle

-¿Ante una escoria como tú? Prefiero que me rajen el sombrero- Decía Jabolet acorralado en una esquina de la seta

-Tus deseos son órdenes seta asquerosa-

El ketiano sacó un cuchillo táctico, tiró su rifle a un lado y se abalanzó sobre Jabolet para acuchillarle. Jabolet lo amagó y le metió una zancadilla, tras eso cogió el rifle y apuntó al keltiano.

-¿No te atreverás a dispararme con eso, no niñato?- decía el keltiano confiado en si mismo

-¡COMO DES UN PUTO PASO MAS TE REVIENTO LA CABEZA!- Decía Jabolet cabreado y a la vez atemorizado

El keltiano se acercó. Jabolet cerró los ojos y disparó. Tras abrirlos se encontró al keltiano con media cabeza destrozada y con su rostro manchado de sangre alienígena. El no creía lo que acababa de hacer, pero una cosa si que sabía, si no actuaba así en casos como ese, podría acabar como su pueblo...muerto.

Tras esperar que las naves se fuesen, Jabolet bajó de la seta y se fue corriendo a los restos del área A-27. Con cada paso que daba, el olor a putrefacción aumentaba, al igual que la tristeza en su rostro y el odio a los keltianos.

Llegó a la ciudad con rifle en mano, el primer keltiano herido que veía lo mataba. Tras matar a 6 keltianos y rescatar a 3 sporogganos de las ruinas avistó su casa. Corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a ella...pero al acercarse se percató de que no había nada mas que ver. Estaba chamuscada, y en lo que era la entrada los cadáveres calcinados de su madre y su hija, su padre estaba tirado con medio cuerpo atrapado por las ruinas.

-¡Papá!- Se acercó corriendo hasta él- ¡¿Estás bien?! –Le decía mientras intentaba levantar la viga que lo atrapaba.

-Hij...*tose*..hijo...gracias a dios que estas bie...*tose*-

-Papá...aguanta un poco mas, que saldremos de esta-

-Hijo, sabes que no *tose* estoy en mis últimas, tu madre y tu hermana han muerto calcinadas por los lanzallamas de los cabrones esos...*tose*-

-Papi...- Se le arrugaba el sombrero

-Se fuer...*tose* fuerte...aunque tengas 16 años puedes supe...*tose* rar todo esto...hijo...-se le arrugaba lo que le quedaba de sombrero- abrázame por última vez-

Jabolet le abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo pero sin hacerle daño

-Papá, se que no fui el hijo ejemplar que siempre quisiste que fuese...pero...yo lo intenté...-El sombrero se la arrugó por completo

-Lo se hijo...lo se...te quier...- En ese instante, su pulso paró.

-¿Pap..?¡¿PAPÁ?!...- Decía mientras le agitaba.

Tras un rato en silencio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡CABRONES, OS JURO POR MI VIDA QUE OS MATARÉ, OS MATARÉEE!-

Tras gritar se sentó en el suelo del foro a esperar si venían los cuerpos de seguridad del macro sector A, que se encargaba de "proteger" a los sectores.

La ayuda tardó 4 horas en venir, llegaban naves médicas, pelotones de marines a vigilar la zona y varias naves de transporte cargadas de comida y agua, pero cuando vieron que solo había 6 supervivientes se retiraron todas las naves de transporte y con los supervivientes en una de ellas. La vida de Jabolet quedó marcada para siempre. En la nave de evacuación un superviviente murió por las heridas, y los demás arrugaron sus sombreros hasta más no poder. En la nave se podía ver como amanecía, pero ese amanecer no era bonito...fue el amanecer que marcó el inicio de la nueva vida de Jabolet...fue un amanecer oscuro


End file.
